


Pretty boy angels and curly haired hunters

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper and Blaine are hunters and they summon an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty boy angels and curly haired hunters

It was a bad idea. A terrible idea that could possibly get them killed. Blaine seemed keen on pointing that out. Every. Ten. Minutes.

Cooper threw the ingredients together, cursing his younger brother under his breathe. Going to gay pride parades and wearing those ridiculous bow ties wasn’t enough,he also had to complain all the time. Little brothers were so annoying. He didn’t know how Dean did it.

But then again, Cooper and Blaine had a different relationship compared to Dean and Sam Winchester. While the Winchesters were disturbingly co-dependant, Cooper and Blaine’s relationship was based on equal amount of love and disgust.

“You know, Blainers, if you keep complaining like that, the angel might smite you out of pure irritation.” Cooper said, taking the holy oil and going around in a circle.

“It might just smite us anyway, it’s an ANGEL.” Blaine said from where he sat, on top of the table, his legs dangling, not quite touching the floor. Hobbit.

“Look, Castiel told us that there was a chance this angel might help us. In case you haven’t noticed, the devil is loose?” Cooper said, setting the holy oil back down and grabbing a matchbox. He threw a rifle at Blaine, who caught it. The gun wouldn’t help but he felt safer with it. 

Thankfully, Blaine stopped his whining as Cooper began chanting the ancient words. Lights shorted out, sparks flew, and there was a flutter of wings. Before them stood an angel.

“Holy shit.” Blaine muttered. Cooper rolled his eyes. The angel’s vessel was particularly good-looking, almost doll-like. He had vivid blue eyes, lighter then Castiel’s, and the eyes were bored as they looked at the frozen hunters. Cooper leapt into action, lighting a matchstick and throwing it on the holy oil. The area around the angel caught fire and the angel followed the path of fire with his eyes, fascinated.

“You summon me and you trap me. Let me guess, Castiel told you?” the angel’s voice came as a shock. He was soft spoken, with an almost melodious voice. Cooper saw Blaine become bugger eyed. The angel was looking at Blaine with a tilted head, much like how Castiel looked at Dean. Cooper groaned internally. He so did not need this.

“Yes, Castiel told us about you. Also mentioned you had a rebellious streak.” 

“I am not going to rebel against Heaven for your half-assed plan at killing Lucifer.” The angel told them. Blaine looked at Cooper with an expression that clearly said ‘I told you so.’ Also, ‘an angel just said “ass”’ 

“Why not?” Blaine asked. The angel’s eyes moved to Blaine and blue eyes met golden. Something seemed to pass between them.

“Because that’s how it has to be. Michael and Lucifer must fight.” The angel said this in a monotone voice, as though repeating a memorized line.

“Killing a few million people in the process!” Blaine exclaimed.

“That is not my concern.”

“Why not? It’s your job to-” Blaine was cut off by the cold expression on the angel’s face.

“It is not my job to alter destiny for a few humans. I do not wish to see you die, nor do I wish to see any part of this world destroyed but that’s the way it has to be. There is nothing I can do. Castiel was foolish. Though his views are respectable, he should know he is fighting a lost battle. We’re talking about Michael and Lucifer, two arch-angels, here. I am a young angel, younger then Castiel and I am not willing to be destroyed just so a few humans may live.”

Silence greeted the angel from both Anderson brothers.

“Well, that’s it.” Cooper said, turning around and started packing the things.

“What?” Blaine demanded, “We’re not even going to try.”

“Cas told us to ask. We did, we were turned down. Our job is done.”

Blaine turned to the angel. Cooper sighed. Blaine always did think with his heart.

“Come on…” Blaine trailed off.

“Kurt.” the angel added helpfully, looking at Blaine like one might look at a particularly adorable puppy.

“Kurt. Do you really think your Father wanted this?”

“It does not matter what my father wants, if he wanted, he could put a stop to it.”

“But do you think it’s right?”

“My opinion does not matter-“

“Of course your opinion matters! Just because you’re an angel doesn’t mean you have to do everything according to destiny or whatever. I mean, okay, maybe we might not win, but at least we’d have tried, right? Michael might be some bad-ass angel but you must be pretty powerful too! Surely you have enough sense to see what’s right and wrong!”

Kurt tilted his head, looking Blaine in such a way, it made Cooper feel as though he was intruding in a private moment.

“Um. You can stop staring at me now.” Blaine mumbled. 

“You’re a strange one, Blaine Anderson. Not like other hunters…”

“Thank God.” Blaine said dryly. Kurt sighed.

“I… I will see what I can do.” Kurt said, reluctantly.

Blaine’s face lit up and Kurt smiled. Cooper mentally banged his head against a wall. 

_____________________________________________________________________

They had won the war. There had been casualties, tragedies but the Apocalypse had been averted. Thanks to hunters and two fallen angels. Kurt and Castiel had disappeared right after the big moment, which led Blaine to believe that they had gotten their angel mojo back. Blaine was staring out into the sea, just staring. He heard a flutter of wings and he knew who was beside him without having to look. They sat in silence.

“What made you decide?” he finally asked.

Kurt looked at him, tilting his head in a way Blaine found so very adorable.

“What do you mean?”

“When you decided to help us. What made you decide?”

Kurt smiled to himself. He reached out and took Blaine’s hand and intertwined it with his. Blaine felt safe, as though no demon or bad thing could ever harm him right then. Kurt leaned in and said something that made Blaine hold the angel close, not wanting to let go of something so precious. They laughed.

“I saw something worth saving. I saw a boy worth dying for. Thing was, he was wearing this ridiculous bow tie.”


End file.
